


The Red Swallow Room

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bards, Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cuz i'm pretty sure Dandelion has no idea who this elf is until the end game quest, Elves, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, French Kissing, Gen, Implied Relationships, Is it spoilers if the game came out 4 years ago, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Mentioned Elihal, Minor Character Death, Move over Solas i love Avallac'h now, Novigrad (The Witcher), Scoia'tael (The Witcher), Strangers to Lovers, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, canon character death, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Avallac'h didn't actually force himself into the Red Sparrow room at the Chameleon like Dandelion wanted Geralt to believe.





	The Red Swallow Room

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with Witcher 3 and i love it so much so of course I'm gonna pair up Best Bard Boy™ with yet another angsty elf who I love

Avallac'h didn't actually force his way into the Red Sparrow room at the Chameleon like Dandelion would have Geralt believe. 

With the business regarding Whoreson Junior taken care of (Geralt's steel did quick work of him and the hired thugs who had kidnapped Dandelion as well), Dandelion was able to retrieve the deed ledr to him for the Rosemary and Thyme, and with Priscilla and Zoltan's help, he was able to transform it into the Chameleon; a new change for a new era or whatever the saying was, Dandelion didn't really care, he just wanted to forget the feeling of damp cloth in his mouth or seeing Priscilla absolutely red from forehead to chin after being attacked. 

So after some persuasion to get Polly in his ranks as a dancer (and not a strumpet, her fiance really had to take some convincing), business was booming and Dandelion really thought he put all that stuff behind him when Geralt gifted him an immaculate oil painting of Radovid and sod off to wherever witchers went to do their witchering.

Dandelion really should have considered that witchers were never just done wirh their work, however, and he re-learned this the hard way after Ciri and Geralt left the damn Sorceresses and their Lodge at his doorstep, looking for room and board and just as intimidating as the last time he saw them.

"Ladies!" Dandelion announced with a squeak, offering the slightest of bows when the women waltzed in- Margarita offered a somewhat polite smile but Phillipa as usual did naught but scowl, her blindfolded sockets boring holes into his body.

"Hello Dandelion," Margarita said as Phillipa sniffed, "Geralt sent us- we have urgent matters that require as much privacy as possible."

"And he thinks to send us here?" Phillipa scowled, "He's most likely off with Merigold-"

That was entirely untrue; Dandelion had given Ciri and Triss a room just last weekend and the two women had been in and out during that time, doing odd jobs or going on the occasional romantic walk in the moonlight in The Bits.

Yennefer was also present, although Priscilla said the trio's room held more of Yennefer's aura than signs of her being there as well. According to Geralt, they had followed Ciri to the Wild Hunt and Yennefer was making some contacts with a crew at the harbor, most likely vying for a romantic boat ride to Skellige before the Wild Hunt destroyed the world.

"How much will three bags of orens and one bag of crowns get us in terms of privacy?" Margarita'a voice cut through his thoughts and Dandelion took a second to realize they were still here.

Damn it.

"Well, we have the Fisherman suite," he offered, "Two bed, one bath- nice view of the gates along the main road-"

"I want the Red Swallow Room," Phillipa's voice was ice, "Only the best for the Lodge, I kept telling Triss-"

The Red Swallow room was one of the Chameleon's best, if not most expensive, rooms they had on offer. With red velvet and ornate plush rugs on every available surface, people would probably have to cut off an arm and a leg and then some just to afford staying in that room for a minute-

Dandelion was about to protest when a smooth deep voice left his mouth and he glanced over Margarita's shoulder to see a tall elf practically glide into the inn. His dark robes were hemmed with red and gold, a dark black hood pinned in front with a beautiful blue gem of elven make, held in place with tendrils of silver and meteorite.

"I've booked the Red Swallow Room," the elf's voice rolled like syrup and Dandelion felt an odd tingle throughout his person as the elf gazed at him with icy pale green eyes.

"What?" Phillippa sounded ready to fight and Dandelion thought she would if it weren't for Margarita taking her by the arm and saying, "I think it best if we lay low for now. Dandelion, we'll take the room closest to Triss."

And then the two sorceresses were off, going up the creaky stairs, leaving Dandelion with the elf in the main parlor, a strained silence hung over them until the elf cleared gis throat, nodding at Dandelion before moving to go up the stairs himself. Zoltan was watching, standing at the bar like he usually did but as Dandelion's brain caught up with what just happened, he managed to catch a glint in his friend's eye that spelled nothing but trouble.

"What, Zoltan?" Dandelion stopped himself from knocking his head on the overhang as he started up the stairs, staring down at his friend from over the railing.

"Oh, nothinf," Zoltan shrugged, a smuf grin on his face.

Dandelion rolled his eyes, "Come on! You really think I'm gonna-"

Zoltan laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time you did. Geralt tells me Elihal is still sweet on you."

"Elihal is sweet on everyone."

Zoltan waved him off with an odd noise, "Just go, you blasted whoreson!"

Dandelion pounded up the stairs, cheeks red as he navigated the halls. His mind was racing a mile a minute, thoughts of Elihal and Priscilla and Molly and all those women at eh forefront; while they weren't serious lovers, Dandelion liked to consider them all his friends. And Elihal was the one who patched up his tunics when things got handsy during a performance or at a bar, so shame on Zoltan for having his mind in the gutter, right?

Dandelion waved absentmindedly at Triss as she appeared from her room, a question dying on her lips when she took in Dandelion's mad rush to get to the Red Swallow Room and then he was there, standing in front of the door with his hat slightly askew and his chest heaving like he had just done a few dozen performance in the Hierarch Square. Leaning close, he couldn't hear anything through the door, and Dandelion knew he probably shouldn't go barging in on his patrons, but when a guy doesn't give a name after saving you from an awkward situation wirh witches, Dandelion thought he should know it. 

So he rapped his knuckles on the rough wood oak, only for there to be no answer still.

After a few seconds, he tried again and zilch. 

"You may enter," the man's voice called, the door creaking as Dandelion pushed it open to find the elf perched on the end of the large canopy bed, staring intensely at the floor. Upon closer inspection, Dandelion saw it was a book flipped open to present a naked women, tits out for the world to see as a man was drawn playing with them, and a third party was depicted with their head between the women's legs.

Blushing furiously, Dandelion stretched his leg to kick the book under the bed and out of sight, profusely apologizing as the elf turned his steely gaze on him, amusement in his eyes.

"You humans have odd tastes," the elf commented.

"Tastes aside, what happened down there?" Dandelion planted his hands on his hips, trying (and failing, judging by the soft chuckle the man gave him) to look as intimidating or infuriated as possible, tapping the toe of his boot against the dusty floor- which reminded Dandelion he really had to clean up soon and-

"Oh? You wanted the Lodge to take your most expensive room?" the man raised an eyebrow at him, tucking a gray braid behind a pointed ear. In the light coming through the window, Dandelion thought he could see streaks of blond as well. 

"Well no!" Dandelion blurted, "But that didn't mean you could take it-"

"And who would be here otherwise?" the man pushed himself up to stand, and Dandelion took a step back as he took in the broad shoulders and deceptively muscular legs, the mattress creaking with the movement.

Dandelion swallowed, averting his gaze. He knew the guy was right- no one had ever requested to stay in the Red Swallow room since he took ovee the place, but still! He couldn't just let people go and take it- not even ridiculously handsome mystery elves! He had a business to run!

"I see," the man hummed and then something in Dandelion's brain clicked. 

"I-I said that out loud," Dandelion whispered.

"You did," the man confirmed, "Geralt and Cirilla mentioned you did that often."

Oh? Dandelion perked up, cheeks hot as he asked, "They... they spoke of me?"

The elf shrugged, looking almost bored as he explained, "I helped Ciri hide from the Hunt. She said you saved her from Whoreson Junior's men?"

Dandelion felt his skin crawl at the mere mention of the guy; he had a thing for tying up prostitutes, practically torturing them to get his rocks off and he could still plainly remembered the few mutilated bodies of women haphazardly strewn about the room as if they were children's toys. Shaking his head, Dandelion pushed the thought away, only to feel strong hands on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to find the elf staring at him with what could onlt be described as gratitude.

"Cirilla and Geralt both agree you were very brave to do such a thing," thr mam commended him, "and the witcher said you were oh so noble when he had to rescue you from the bastard's henchmen a little while later."

Well.

Dandelion found he didn't really know what to say- did his friends really think so highly of him? 

The longer he looked at the elf, though, Dandelion realized something.

"You're trying to get out of paying for the room," he accused, although Dandelion didn't really try to pull away. The smug air was surrounding the mam once more, a smile still plastered on his pretty face before he slid nimble hands down Dandelion's arms, fingers cold against Dandelion's own as he pulled him to sit on the bed.

"Cirilla mentioned you were smart as well as pretty," the man drawled in that syrupy sweet voice, then added as if he was reconsidering, "well, for a human, anyhow."

Dandelion blew a raspberry, "I'm plenty smart! I'm running this place all on my own and those books are difficult, let me tell you-"

So Dandelion rambled on into how he got the finances done, how he dreamed of opening a place like this and of course his friends helped, but Geralt was a pretty big stick in the mud and Ciri would rather punch someone out than let anyone get close. Not to mention Zoltan was great with numbers, but only when Gwent was concerned.

"...So I'm plenty smart," Dandelion insisted almost a little too earnestly, "but someone has to keep those two grounded, right?"

The man hummed, averting his gaze so he looked around the room, anywhere but Dandelion's face. 

"Ciri and I have been running from the Hunt for quite some time," the elf sighed, "I imagine I could stay somewhere like this for a bit, when this is all over."

Dandelion was about to open his mouth to ask what he meant, when he heard Zoltan's booming voice announce Geralt's arrival and the elf was suddenly rigid, his face having gone passively cold as it had been when he walked into the parlor. Wiping non-existent dirt from his robes, he reached with a foot under the bed to slide the inappropriate drawings between his feet.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Dandelion," the elf said, "I'm glad the man matches Cirilla's stories."

"Uh... Thanks?" Dandelion said, confused, "So-"

"I'm afraid," the elf sighed, "that I can't afford a room such as this, but perhaps we can come to an.... arrangement, of sorts?"

Dandelion cocked his head, taking his hat off to run his fingers through his brown hair, "Of sorts? How so?"

A sly grin was on the stranger's face and suddenly, thin lips were pressed to his and it took Dandelion a few seconds to notice before he decided to kiss back, tongue licking against the elf's mouth before sliding into it.

They were locked in place for what seemed like eternity, breaking for air when they heard an awkward cough at the door. 

"Triss!" Dandelion exclaimed, his voice cracking, "I-!"

Triss raised her hands defensively, "I'm not gonna say anything, but Geralt is getting pretty impatient and I don't know how much longer Zoltan and Priscilla can keep him occupied."

Right. Right, they had a job to get done, sorceressses to argue with and Ciri no doubt wanted to see her friend if she wasn't over at the Golden Sturgeon sticking her own tongue down Bea's throat as Dandelion just had with.... with....

"What's your name?" Dandelion asked stupidly, ignoring Triss's laughter as the elf replied coolly:

"Avallac'h."

And then Avallac'h was shoving Triss and Dandelion out of the room, slamming the door in their faces, but not before Avallac'h leaned over to whisper in Dandelion's ear, breath hot on his skin.

"I'll be back for the rest of our arrangement," Avallc'h whispered, " I'd be amused to see what other things a bard of your... renown can do."

So no, Avallac'h didn't force himself into the Red Swallow Room like Dandelion found himself ranting to Geralt as he raced down the stairs, but Geralt didn't have to know, unless Triss told him later. 

And knowing her, Dandelion realized she might, although Dandelion found he didn't really consider it all that bad an idea. 


End file.
